Character Options
Character Options has been the holder of the Doctor Who toy license since 2005, and has produced a large range of toys and merchandise based on the series, including 5" and 12" action figures, and numerous other items. In 2007, Character Options started producing merchandise for The Sarah Jane Adventures, and in 2008, began releasing figures based on the "Classic" era of Doctor Who. Releases (Classics) *The First Doctor (An Unearthly Child) *The First Doctor & Saucer Dalek (Dalek Invasion of Earth - Colour) *The First Doctor & Saucer Dalek (Dalek Invasion of Earth - B&W) *Cyberman (The Tenth Planet - Cyber Controller BAF Wave) *The Second Doctor & Cyberman (Tomb of The Cybermen - Colour) *The Second Doctor & Cyberman (Tomb of The Cybermen - B&W) *Cyberman (Tomb of The Cybermen) *Ice Warrior (The Ice Warriors - Wave 2, 2010) *Cyberman (The Invasion - Cyber Controller BAF Wave) *The Third Doctor & Sea Devil (The Sea Devils) *Sea Devil (The Sea Devils - 2008 Classics Wave 1) *The Third Doctor & Giant Maggots (The Green Death) *The Third Doctor & Dalek (Death to The Daleks) *The Fourth Doctor (Revenge of The Cybermen - Wave 1) *Zygon (Terror of The Zygons - Wave 1) *The 4th & TARDIS (Planet of Evil) *The Fourth Doctor (Pyramids of Mars) *Mummy (Pyramids of Mars - Wave 2) *The Morbius Creature (The Brain of Morbius - Wave 2) *The Master (The Deadly Assassin - Wave 2) *Voc Vobot (The Robots of Death - Wave 2) *SV7 Robot (The Robots of Death - Wave 1) * D84 Robot (The Robots of Death - Wave 1) * Magnus Greel & Mr. Sin (The Talons of Weng-Chiang - Wave 1) *Cyberman (Earthshock - Wave 2) *The Fifth Doctor (Resurrection of The Daleks - Wave 1) *The Sixth Doctor Regeneration Figure (Caves of Androzani) *The Sixth Doctor (Attack of the Cybermen - Wave 1) *The Sixth Doctor (Real Time) *The Seventh Doctor & Imperial Dalek (Rememberance of The Daleks) *Cyber Leader & Cyberman (Sliver Nemesis) *The Seventh Doctor & TARDIS (The Curse of Fenric) Releases (New Series) Series 1 *The Ninth Doctor with red shirt (Rose) *The Ninth Doctor with Auton Arm, Mickey Head & Anti Plastic Bomb (Rose) *Auton Double Pack (Rose) *Grey Auton (Rose) *Rose & 2 Robot Spiders (End of The World) *Jabe (End of The World) *The Moxx of Balhoon (End of The World) *The Gelth Zombie (The Unquiet Dead) *Gelth Zombie (Glow in The Dark - The Unquiet Dead) *Slitheen with Skin Suit (Aliens of London) *Slitheen & Space Pig (Aliens of London) *Slitheen (World War 3) *Genetic Print Dalek (Dalek) *Dalek with Mutant Reveal (Dalek) *The Editor (The Long Game) *The Ninth Doctor with green shirt (Fathers day) *Doctor Constantine (The Empty Child) *Captain Jack with Cap (The Empty Child) *Captain Jack & Empty Child (The Empty Child) *Captain Jack with Revolver & Long Coat (The Doctor Dances) *Assult Dalek (Parting of The Ways) *The Tenth Doctor Regeneration Figure (The Christmas Invasion) *Sycorax Warrior (The Christmas Invasion) *Sycorax Leader (The Christmas Invasion) Series 2 *Novice Hame as Sister of Plenitude (New Earth) *Rose Tyler (V.2) & Chip (New Earth) *Chip & Destroyed Lady Cassandra (New Earth) *Destroyed Cassandra (New Earth) *Sarah Jane Smith & K-9 (School Reunion) *Red Krillitane (School Reunion) *Grey Krillitane (School Reunion) *Rose Tyler & Ice Extinguisher (The Girl In The Fireplace) *Blue Clockwork Man (The Girl In The Fireplace) *Black Clockwork Man (The Girl In The Fireplace) *Purple Clockwork Man (The Girl In The Fireplace) *Faceless Grandma Connolly & The Wire (The Idiots Lantern) *The Tenth Doctor with Portable 'Wire' Set (The Idiots Lantern) *The Ood (The Immpossible Planet & The Satan Pit) *The Ood (Glown in The Dark Eyes and Orb - The Immpossible Planet & The Satan Pit) *Toby Zed Un-Possessed (The Immpossible Planet & The Satan Pit) *Toby Zed Possessed (The Immpossible Planet & The Satan Pit) *The Doctor in Spacesuit (Version 1 - The Satan Pit) *The Doctor in Spacesuit (Version 2 - The Satan Pit) *The Tenth Doctor in Spacesuit with Smashed Helmet (The Satan Pit) *The Tenth Doctor in Dirty Spacesuit & Two Obelisks (The Satan Pit) *The Hoix (Love & Monsters) *The Doctor With Ghost Transmission Triangulation Gear (Army of Ghosts) *Mickey Smith with Preacher Gun (Army of Ghosts & Doomsday) *Dalek Sec (Doomsday) * Series 3 *The Doctor (Trench Coat) *10th Doctor In Blue Suit with Glasses *10th Doctor In Blue Suit with Sonic Screwdriver *Martha Jones (Version 1) *Martha Jones (Version 2) *Judoon Captain (Smith & Jones) *Judoon Captain (Grey - Smith & Jones) *Judoon Trooper (Smith & Jones) *Lilith (The Shakespeare Code) *Novice Hame (Gridlock) *Brannigan (Gridlock) *Dalek Sec Hybrid (Daleks in Manhattan) *Dalek (Daleks in Manhattan) *Damaged Dalek Thay (Version 1 - Daleks in Manhattan) *Dalek Thay (Version 2 - Daleks in Manhattan) *Dalek Thay (Version 3 - Daleks in Manhattan) *Laszlo (Daleks in Manhattan) *Korwin (42) *The Doctor in Pentallian Space Suit (42) *Scarecrow (Brown Tie - The Family of Blood) *Scarecrow (Grey Tie - The Family of Blood) *Scarecrow (Blue/Black Tunic - The Family of Blood) *Weeping Angel (Blink) *Weeping Angel (Screaming Version - Blink) *Capt Jack with The Doctor's Severed Hand in Jar (Utopia, The Sound of Drums & Last of The Time Lords) *Professor Yana (Utopia) *The Master Regenerated (Utopia) *The Master (The Sound of Drums & Last of The Time Lords) *The Master with 2 Toclafane Spheres (The Sound of Drums & Last of The Time Lords) *Time Lord (The Sound of Drums) *The 10th Doctor (Aged & Ancient - Last of The Time Lords) *Martha Jones & Open Toclafane Sphere *Astrid Peth (Voyage of The Damned) *Bannakaffalatta (Voyage of The Damned) Series 4 *The Doctor & 5 Adipose (Partners In Crime) *25 Baby Adipose (Partners In Crime) *Pyrovile Prestess ( The Fires of Pompeii) *Donna Noble (Planet of The Ood) *Ood Sigma (Planet of The Ood) *Natual Ood (Planet of The Ood) *Sontaran General Staal (The Sontaran Stratagem & The Poison Sky) *Sontaran Trooper (The Sontaran Stratagem & The Poison Sky) *Sontaran Commander Skorr (The Sontaran Stratagem & The Poison Sky) *Hath Peck (The Doctor's Daughter) *Professor River Song (Silence In The Linary & Forest of The Dead) *Vashta Narada Suit Creature (Silence In The Linary & Forest of The Dead) *Supreme Dalek (Non RC - The Stolen Earth & Journey's End) *5" RC Supreme Dalek (The Stolen Earth & Joutney's End) *Judoon Captain (Grey - The Stolen Earth) *Davros (Non RC - The Stolen Earth & Journey's End) *5" RC Davros (The Stolen Earth & Joutney's End) *Cyber Leader (The Next Doctor) *The Master (The End of Time) *The Narrator (The End of Time) *The 10th Doctor (The End of Time) *The 11th Doctor Regeneration (The End of Time) Series 5 *The 11th Doctor Crash Set ( Version 1 - The Eleventh Hour) *The 11th Doctor Crash Set ( Version 2 - The Eleventh Hour) *Flight Control TARDIS (11th Doctor Version) Waves *The Tenth Doctor In Suit *The Tenth Doctor & RC K-9 *The Tenth Doctor In Trenchcoat *The Doctor In Trenchcoat & RC K-9 *The Doctor Regeneration Set *Rose (V.1) & K-9 *Rose (V.2) & K-9 *Moxxof Balhoon *Slitheen *Sycorax Leader *Cassandra *Cassandra & Chip *Cyberman *Captain. Jack Harkness *Red Krillitane *Grey Krillitane *Werewolf Sarah Jane Adventures Figures *Sarah Jane Smith & Star Poet (Invasion of the Bane) *Sarah Jane Smith & Slitheen Child (Revenge of the Slitheen) *Sarah Jane Smith & General Kudlak (Warriors of Kudalk) *Sarah Jane Smith & Grask (Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane?) Releases (Box Sets) Classics *Age of Steel (Cyberman Figure Set) *Dalek Collector's Set 2 (Dalek Invasion of Earth, Evil of The Daleks & Day of The Daleks) *Dalek Collector's Set 1 (The Daleks, Planet of The Daleks & Genesis of The Daleks) *The 4th Doctor Adventure Set (Revenge of The Cybermen, Pyramids of Mars, Robots of Death & Destiny of The Daleks) Series 1 *Series 1 Box Set (Toys R US) *Tesco Series 1 Three Pack *Woolworths Series 1 Six Pack Series 2 *The Doctor, Rose & Cassandra (New Earth) *Cyber Controller & Guards (The Age of Steel) *The Satan Pit Set (The Satan Pit) *Sanctuary Base Set (The Satan Pit) *Army of Ghosts Set (Army of Ghosts) *Genesis Ark & Daleks (Doomsday) *Doomsday Set (2006 - Doomsday) *Doomsady Set (2007 - Doomsday) *Series 2 Box Set (Toys R Us) *Tesco Series 2 Three Pack *Woolworths Series 2 Six Pack Series 3 *Series 3 Box Set (Toys R Us) *Tesco Series 3 Three Pack *Woolworths Series 3 Six Pack Series 4 *The Companions Set *The Fires of Pompeii set (The Fires of Pompeii) *The Sontaran Strategem Set (The Sontaran Strategem) *The Stolen Earth Gift Set (The Stolen Earth) Releases (12 inch or Over) 12 inch Figures *RC Bronze Dalek (Dalek) *RC Assualt Dalek (The Parting of the ways) *RC Imperial Guard Dalek (The Parting of the Ways) *The Tenth Doctor (New Earth) *Clockwork Man (The Girl in the Fireplace) *Cyberman (Rise of the Cybermen) *Rise of The Cybermen Gift Set (Rise of the Cybermen) *Cyber Controller (The Age of steel) *Ood (The Impossible Planet) *The Tenth Doctor in Space suit (The Satan pit) *RC Black Dalek (Doomsday) *Martha Jones (Smith and Jones) *Judoon Captain (Smith and Jones) *Novice Hame (Gridlock) *Dalek Sec Hybrid (Evolution of the Daleks) *RC Dalek Thay (Evolution of the Daleks) *Evolution of the Daleks set *RC Supreme Dalek (The Stolen Earth) *RC Davros (The Stolen Earth) 18 Inch Figures *RC Voice Interactive Dalek (Parting of the Ways) *RC Voice Interactive Assult Dalek (Parting of the Ways) *RC Voice Interactive Dalek Sec (Doomsday) *RC Supreme Dalek (The Stolen Earth) Releases (Time Squad) 5 Figure Packs *Pack 1: Cyberman, Black Dalek, Scarecrow, Vashta Nerada & Sontaran *Pack 2: Bronze Dalek, Sycorax, Natural Ood, Pyrovile & Clockwork Man *Pack 3: Supreme Dalek, Davros, Doctor, Slitheen & Weeping Angel 2 Figure Packs *Pack 1: The Doctor & Vashta Nerada *Pack 2: Scarecrow & Pyrovile *Pack 3: Supreme Dalek & Clockwork Man *Pack 4: Sontaran & The Doctor *Pack 5: Slitheen & Weeping Angel *Pack 6: Cyberman & Dalek 2010 End of Time Collect & Bulid Wave *The Doctor *Cyberman *Sontaran *Weeping Angel *Clockwork Man *Ood *